The Key To Your Heart
by Kitsune-Yumi
Summary: Wolf's RainYYH crossover (wprolouge) A certain lunar flower has caught Hiei's eye. Will she be the one he's been looking for? Or will an evil villain seperate them for her power of the Kakai barrier? R&R peas!


_Prolouge_

_Long ago, a key was made to seal and/or open the Kakai barrier. Tests were done and the gate was sealed. Unfortunately the key was stolen. It was quickly retrieved, but Spirit World had to hide it. With the help of a witch doctor the key was made into a girl. They dubbed her Tsuki(moon) Hana(flower). But this was no ordinary girl. She was special because she was a lunar flower. Made when the moon was full and high in the sky. They found out she had the power to heal but she had the characteristics of a flower; such as she needed sunlight and water or she would die. She was kept in a special case that had a special green liquid that kept the girl alive, in Spirit World, where tests were done._

_She didn't move in her imprisonment and this worried the King. So the flower stayed in place until something woke her from her endless sleep..._

Hiei woke with a start. He grunted at the thought of being rudely awakened, and leaped off of his tree that he was resting in. He landed lightly and he heard bushes rustle. He took out his katana and pointed it at the bushes. "Whatever you are come out and show yourself," he growled. As soon as he finished a black blur leapt out of the bushes and slashed his arm and hid in a tree.

At a lab in Spirit World

A young red haired doctor (A/N I'll call her Alice.) sighed as she looked at the orb containing the maiden. "Send us a sign, Tsuki. We are all waiting for you to answer." She got up from her chair and touched the orb softly. Suddenly the maiden's eyes jerked opened. They were a clear blue she opened her mouth and bubbles came out and floated to the top. The young red head gasped and called security. The word was sent out that the maiden had awakened. The doctors and scientists checked the monitors and gadgets. They were all high. While these people were scrambling around the young red head looked at the orb. She saw a tear fall from the flower girl's face. The flower girl screamed some more and made a gurgling sound.

"What happened," a scientist yelled at Alice while grabbing her shoulders. "I don't know. Something triggered in her brain," Alice yelled back. She looked back at the green orb and said, "Tsuki Hana is very sensitive about stuff like that. According to our researches she has a certain...problem. She reacts when a certain thing happens. We're not sure what it is, but it has to do with the spilling of someone's blood." The flower screamed and Alice saw pain in her eyes as more tears fell down Tsuki's face.

Back with Hiei

Hiei ignored the pain searing through his arm and rushed after the blur. He eventually hacked it to pieces. He held his arm and tried to stop the blood from seeping out, but failed. His communicator suddenly rang and he wondered how it hadn't fallen out of his pocket. He opened it and Botan's face appeared. "Koenma needs you; its urgent. Omigosh, what happened to your arm?" Hiei looked at his now bloodied hand. Botan gasped. "I'm sending you a portal. I'll get some bandages ready here so Kurama can wrap your wound. Bye!" The screen went blank and Hiei grunted as he jumped through the portal.

Koenma's Office

He arrived in Koenma's office nearly falling from the loss of blood. Luckily, Kurama caught him and took him toward a seat so he could bandage Hiei's arm. Everyone was there. "Look who arrived on time for once," Yusuke said sarcastically. "Hey, cool it Urimeshi (sp?). The shrimp's hurt," said Kuwabara looking at Hiei. Hiei just 'Hn'd' and Kurama smirked, as he finished wrapping the bandages.

Before they knew it, Koenma slammed through his doors, with an unhappy George walking behind him. The young prince leaped into his overstuffed chair and stared at the gang.

"I have an urgent mission for all of you." He clicked a button on his desk and a flat screen T.V came from the ceiling. The screen turned on and a girl about 16 appeared in a greenish, glowing orb. Koenma folded his hands and sighed.

"This is Tsuki Hana, an experiment made by my father. She is a key to the Kakai barrier. I'm sure you all know what that is, am I right?" The gang nodded in agreement. "She was undergoing tests to figure out her personality, and things like that. Unfortunately, she awoke about 30 minutes after you guys arrived." He rubbed his temples.

Kuwabara spoke up, "And, why is that a bad thing?" Koenma sighed.

"Due to some recent studies, something made her awaken...it was if she could sense something from far away....it seems it disturbed her and she didn't understand what it was."

Another picture appeared on the screen with a close up view of Tsuki yelling. "These are the results. She started yelling, which of course we can't hear because she's under water..." He was interrupted by a loud boom on the east side of his realm. He picked up the phone that was ringing by his desk. "What was that?.....(gasp)....I'll be right there." He jumped out of his chair.

He looked back behind him. "Come on you slowpokes!" He yelled as he ran down a hallway. The gang looked at each other and quickly followed, with Kurama helping Hiei. Koenma rushed through a hidden door and the gang followed but stopped as they saw a horrid sight.

Wires were hanging everywhere and people were all over the ground. Lights blinked off and on and glass was scattered along the floor. The orb they had saw on the television was now cracked in one side. And a man in a dark navy carried the flower girl, bridal style. He had a pointed face and a scar that covered his right eye.

"Unhand her you fiend!" shouted the small prince. The man smirked. "Get Tsuki away from him!" Koenma shouted at the gang. They blinked a bit and then got out their weapons. Hiei was the first to charge but by the time he swung, the lights had flickered and the man was gone from sight. Koenma yelled and fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands.

Hiei looked at the direction of where the man went and ran at full speed. The gang was surprised but quickly followed suite. Koenma looked up at the orb that had once held the flower maiden. He heard a moan and looked to see a red headed girl (who we all know is Alice).

She tried to lift herself up but fell down. Koenma rushed to her side. He helped her up and she started sobbing. "I—I'm so s-sorry Koenma s-sir," she sobbed. "Shhh. It's okay," the prince said soothingly. She shook her head. "S-she's gone, sir." She sobbed some more and Koenma held her close and tried to comfort her. She had a sharp gash in her stomach and was bleeding heavily. Her face was a little cut, too. He told her to stay put while he went to go and get some bandage. He ran off and Alice laid on the ground. "Please stay safe Tsuki," she whispered as a single tear fell on the ground and softly echoed. The prince came back only to find the girl dead.

Sad, huh? To make something straight, Alice and Koenma aren't an 'item' just in case anyone thought that....Anyways please review if you like it just so I know that people actually read my story. K'? BYES!

P.s This is a Wolf's Rain crossover k? If you have ever seen the anime then you know what I'm talkin about. Next chapter should be up by....next week if I get some reviews...that is....it might be sooner. (shrug) you never know.


End file.
